


See What You Get?

by SewerRatTerrier



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: AFAB reader - Freeform, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fanservice, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Oral Sex, POV Second Person, Porn With Plot, Reader-Insert, School, School Uniforms, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:55:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24393148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SewerRatTerrier/pseuds/SewerRatTerrier
Summary: Amaimon covertly eats pussy while Rin is oblivious. That's it. That's the whole fic.
Relationships: Amaimon (Ao no Exorcist)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 128





	See What You Get?

**Author's Note:**

> I need more Amaimon smut in my life so I wrote some. Lil bit of build-up first though.
> 
> ...Okay, it's like, 50% build-up. But I promise there's smut.

Being the Demon King of Earth could get boring sometimes. That you could understand. Being an exorcist in training meant you often didn’t get to spend as much time with Amaimon as you’d like, causing him to be even needier. That, too, you could understand. What you didn’t understand was why it meant your boyfriend’s primary source of amusement should be bothering you while you were in class.

Your pocket buzzes with another incoming text. You discretely slip out your phone to take a look while the teacher’s back was turned.

_I’m in your dorm. I’m all alone and I’m bored._

_Now whose fault is that?_

_Come pay attention to me._

_Ama, you know I can’t._

_I’m in class._

Sighing, you put your phone away again, hoping that would make him quiet down for a while. Then it’s back to trying to follow along with the lecture as best you could since your focus had been thrown off. It lasts a little while, at least; the class ends with no further interruptions. That was your last regular class of the day – next up were the cram classes. First was the pharmacology class with the younger Okumura twin. Or, well, they were both there, but Yukio was the one teaching. Rin just sat next to you and unwittingly aided Amaimon in making life hard for you.

“So, you and me should totally grab some food sometime,” he was saying, flashing a toothy grin.

“Rin, I don’t think you understand how much I cannot do that,” you tell him, your eyebrow twitching as you tried to focus on notetaking. “Now hush, I’m trying to work.”

“Aw, come on, why not? You got a boyfriend or something?”

How were you supposed to answer that question? You couldn’t exactly go around telling everyone you’re involved with a demon. Time to deflect.

“That’s none of your business,” you say defensively. It’s a weak attempt, made weaker by Amaimon choosing that very moment to text you again.

You huff and pull out your phone. Immediately, your face burns dark red. It’s a very provocative selfie of Amaimon shirtless beneath his tattered overcoat, licking a lollipop with what could be most gracefully referred to as suggestive methods.

_Don’t you want some sweets?_

“What’s that?” Rin asks, trying to get a peek over your shoulder.

“Nothing!”

You shove your phone back in your pocket and try to act natural. Unfortunately, your face is still burning and you’re a terrible actor – as if twiddling your thumbs and whistling lightly will really convince anyone. If anything, it just screams your guilt. _God,_ you silently prayed. _Just let the Gehenna Gate swallow me whole right now._

Rin smirks. He’s not fooled in the slightest. He _knows_ something’s up, but he’ll wait till later when your guard is down to bug you more about it. “Whatever you say.”

\---

Honestly, why in the world are you like this? After class, you walk back to your dorm with the younger Okumura in tow... heavens know why, exactly, since you would have thought earlier would have been enough of a deterrent. He had pleaded for tutoring, though, and Rin’s puppy dog eyes are a weapon of mass destruction.

_Rin’s coming for a lil while so keep outta sight ok?_

You hope your warning text is enough to get Amaimon to behave. Little do you know, the universe has no such plans. You don’t see him when you open your dormitory door though, so you figure that’s a good sign at least. You make your way over to your desk and sit down, patting the seat next to you for Rin, who follows suit.

“Alright, so, show me your homework,” you tell him, scooting your chair closer to the desk.

Rin fishes out a veritable stack of papers from his backpack. They’re partially crumpled and thoroughly disorganized, and you feel like slamming your head on the desk just looking at them. You sigh wearily and begin trying to explain the first set of pages, wondering absent-mindedly where Amaimon was. Your unspoken question was about to be answered in the worst possible way.

Your phone buzzes adamantly.

_Check under the desk._

You frown, pensive of whatever dubious surprise Amaimon could have in store, but you dutifully ‘drop’ your pencil and bend down to take a look. The demon king himself is lounging there beneath your desk, still shirtless, his overcoat hanging just below his shoulders. If you squint, you can see a hint of a wicked smirk on his lips right before he quickly kisses you. He then lifts his index finger in a ‘shhh’ gesture before throwing up a forks sign with his long tongue lolling between.

Eyes widening, you discreetly draw your own index finger across your throat before jerking your head toward Rin. _He wouldn’t_... You pick up your pencil and roll your chair forward again, hoping that’s the end of it.

It is by no means the end of it.

To no one’s surprise, Rin needed help with regular schoolwork in addition to cram schoolwork, so the two of you begin with maths. You’re telling him the quadratic formula for the third time when you feel Amaimon’s nimble fingers curl around your calves and sneak their way up to your inner knees. You scoot forward again, your stomach pressed up against the desk for maximum concealment as he pushes your legs apart. Your heart rate speeds up, but you do your best not to show any indication anything’s up. Rin doesn’t seem to notice yet, and he’s about halfway through jotting down the formula when you feel Amaimon’s hot breath tickle your inner thighs beneath the skirt of your uniform.

You lean over slightly to look over Rin’s shoulder and correct him when he writes down the wrong sign. He pauses to look over at you, quirking a brow.

“Something wrong?”

“N-No,” you stuttered, attempting to kick Amaimon and mentally cursing when he dodges.

Rin shrugs and bends over his paper again. You heave a sigh in relief. It doesn’t last long though, as Amaimon pulls your panties aside and leans in. You shift in your seat when his tongue gently prods your folds. He’s testing the waters, agonizingly dragging that long tongue up and down. It quickly evolves into a full-fledged tongue lashing from clit to cunt, all while your integrity steadily breaks down.

Amaimon isn’t going to win that easily, though, if you can help it. You cross your legs over his shoulders and gently squeeze your thighs together against either side of his head. At the same time, you also look over at Rin’s work and inform him he skipped a step. Indignant at this blatant challenge, Amaimon growls softly – it sends a delicious vibration shooting through you, and your hands dive beneath the desk to find their way to his hair.

“...Did you hear something just now?” Rin stops to ask.

“I, uh...” _Quick, come up with an excuse!_ “I think there might be rats in the walls. I’ve been meaning to report it, but I’ve just been so busy, y’know?”

Reaching over, you flip on your fan. The droning noise of it should block out any more noise from Amaimon, and combined with his actions, the cool air causes you to shiver. Since the room is a little stuffy, Rin doesn’t question it.

Amaimon starts to focus his efforts on your clit, slowly circling it with his tongue. You grip his hair and tug at the base of the spike in the middle, a silent signal for more. He’s happy to oblige and latches onto the hypersensitive nub, sucking harshly. You bite down on your bottom lip hard enough to taste the slightest hint of copper – it’s all you can do to keep your mouth shut.

Your pleasure is rapidly mounting like waves rushing ever faster to the shore, so it’s no small relief when Rin finally packs up his things to leave. You wave goodbye without getting up and heave a sigh of relief once he’s gone. You roll your chair backwards away from the desk, and Amaimon crawls out. He wipes his face, wet from your juices, on the back of his sleeve. He then rises, towering over you, and frames you between your chair’s armrests.

“See what you get for ignoring me?” He hums thoughtfully, looking you over. “I really thought I’d be able to get you to cum.”

Though somewhat breathless, you’re still able to gaze up at him with a smile.

“There’s still time.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope no one has problems understanding how I did the text messages cuz those were a major pain to code. I might make a part 2 if anyone's interested.


End file.
